The Village Grows with You
by hmfan24
Summary: Sasuke's back and wants Hinata for himself. He forgets about reviving and she forgets he's just a friend. Bitter innocence rivaling rotting love form Innocent Love. However love is more than smiles and sheets. What now? The village grew too SasuHina
1. Prologue: An unfortunate discovery

**hmfan: I've been doing absolutely nothing. I've decided not to put much effort into my vocabulary. It's no use if no one knows what you're talking about. So...it's early dismissal, and I want to talk to...**

**Sai: Hey...**

**hmfan: -gasps- I can't believe it's Sai! OMG!!!**

**Sai: Yeah.**

**hmfan: I feel so bad for excluding you in most of my stories, but I just didn't want to spoil anything for those who haven't heard of you. Although, I'm really, really, happy that they finally put you in Naruto: Shipuuden! In this story, Sai will be a humor source!**

**Sai: Where did you come up with th-...**

**hmfan: -vein pops- SILENCE! Rules here are, I talk, you listen, or I taser you. **

**Sai: Whatever, Miss Angel...**

**hmfan: What the hell, ok, fine. Let's just move on with it. As usual, a prologue to begin! Well, if you want to, you could call it a prologue. It'll kind of have two parts. This means I'll most likely postpone A Wonderful Life.**

**The Village Grows With You  
**

The young man walked upon a few rocks, careful not to trip and fall. A sigh came from him as he gazed upon the many streets and buildings in front of him. _Konoha...  
_

Has he defeated Itachi? No. Has he met his goal, in becoming strong enough to beat Itachi? No. Has he even freed himself from Orochimaru's wrath? Not...exactly. He still has the curse seal...but he managed to defeat his former sensei.

Uchiha Sasuke had to come in touch with a muse he's been speaking with for a while. A muse he met, taking a trip inside his mind. For now, let's call it "Inner Sasuke". That'll have to do.

Well, this "Inner Sasuke" had to know what was best for him. It's been a while sense they've talked, but luckily, it wasn't too late for "Inner Sasuke" to talk him into leaving.

_I wonder..._ the cold midnight air broke his thoughts, attracting him to a nice natural hot springs located just around the corner. Maybe a nice hot springs would help him prepare for the reunion.

He shed his shirt, placing it on a nearby tree branch, and slowly mad his way to the spring. Closing his eyes, he immersed himself in the hot liquid.

A hum came from down the way. The boy activated his Sharingan, attempting to sense the approaching figure. Well, he...er...she wasn't exactly approaching, rather...bathing.

He ducked in the water, spotting her forehead protecter. Judging by the pale eyes, he concluded that she was a Hyuuga. That meant..._She must know I'm here. _

Little did he know, Hinata was in her own world. Being a nieve teenager, she barely realized the figure just a few meters away from her. A giggle came from her as she inhaled the vapor created by the water. It was...tranquil. A breath of fresh air compared to the meeting that was held earlier. She sighed, remembering the torture her father put her through. Damn that training...

Sasuke just stayed underneath the water. It was getting harder and harder to breath. Not only was he loosing oxygen, but his Johnson-san wanted to say something. He watched as his own scarlet blood surfaced to the top, making a small stream lead to the girl.

His lustful eyes wandered up to the girl. _What...beauty. Magnificent figure. Excellent curves. Amazing...amazing_..._everything from her midnight blue hair to her well-rounded torso to her...her..._He fell back into the water, unconscious. Mothers always tell their sons to never stare at a girl too long...

Hinata immersed her hair in water, attempting to clean it free of sweat. To her surprise, coming back up for air she noticed an unconscious figure floating her way. _A missing-nin!_ This discovery would surely lead to a great sum of Ryo. She gasped, trying to recongnize the features. The picture Naruto-kun showed her came to mind. I-It was..._Uchiha-san!_

Oh, this was great! She remembered Naruto-kun always wanted to retrieve his best friend. The heiress wasn't quite sure for the reason of bringing such a cold, heartless boy back, but she was sure he would be happy.

The Uchiha float there, in a pool of blood seeping from his nose. A lovesick smile was planted on his face. It puzzled the young girl, but she was sure not to give it much thought.

Retrieving her clothes, she dragged the Uchiha all the way down to her home, very anxious to tell the Uzumaki the news.

The hokage tapped her pen on her desk, listening to what the tannish guy had to comment. What she had just proposed was hard to come up with. Not only was it hard to come up with, but it was one of the most cruel ideas she had to come up with.

The man cleared his throat, "Hokage-sama, I don't think they can handle this. I mean, they're only 16 years old. We usually don't take Jounins until they are 18." He was nervous, giving his former students such a task. The sweat poured from his spikey hair, reading the paper.

She smirked, "Iruka, it'll be okay. They can handle it. This group of young individuals have faced many hardships in the past. It'll be interesting, seeing the boy is on his way back." Her eyes wandered to the crystal ball. It revealed a young man with raven hair, and ebony eyes. Very handsome at that.

Her apprentice gasped, "Hokage-sama, shall I alert Kakashi-senpai?" She looked up at the smirking Hokage.

Tsunade tilted her head, "I don't care. Just don't tell your boyfriend too much. No one else can know about the Jounin exams, you know." Her speach seemed to be a little slurred...

Shizune blushed, they weren't exactly dating. She looked out to the silver haired Jounin and gave an unseen dazed smile, although she has developed a bit of a crush on him. Iruka saw a blush on her cheeks.

She opened the window, and hopped out, "Kakashi-senpai, I have great news!" She sat near him. He looked up from his book, looking into her black eyes and smiled.

He put away his book, "Yes?"

"Sasuke-chan's back!" She declaired with excitement.

Kakashi shrugged going back to reading his book. This was his way of teasing her. _I'll just wait. There's no rush. He's probably being mauled by his teammates right now._

Shizune gasped watching him go back to his book.

Meanwhile, Sasuke watches his team from a tree. Earlier the Uchiha escaped the dreaded prison known as the Hyuuga manor. He swears that little girl was implanting spy material into his clothes.

They sat by each other, socializing as normal.

"Did you hear about Sasuke? I hear that Hyuuga heiress beat the shit out of him!" Sai claimed, slamming his fist into his palm.

Sasuke scowled, wanting to beat the shit out of the pale boy, "Shut the hell up." he mumbled.

A few feet away, Hinata spotted Naruto and his team at the ramen bar. She looked at Shino and Kiba, "I can't wait to tell Naruto that I actually brought Uchiha-san back. He'll be so happy!"

Shino wanted to hold her back, but he knew Kiba would be the one to do that, "Hinata-chan, don't. We don't know if that Uchiha will just run away." He frowned, watching her run off. It was true, he had developed a crush on the heiress, but it was borderline brotherly love, just as Neji felt.

Although, Sasuke was having a difficult time keeping cool. He actually ate his ramen as he watched Hinata approach...him? No...then...

"O-Ohayo, N-Naruto-kun!" she blushed, bowing towards her biggest crush. She gave a smile to Sakura and bowed to Sai and Sasuke.

Sai smirked, "Hey, Hotty!" Yep, Sai and Hinata met a few weeks ago. So far they've became friend, and Sai has realized how sensitive she is, contrary to her. Being friend, he can't help but say Naruto's not a good match for her. Although, now he realized something else.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-san!" for some reason, she didn't feel shy around him. It startled everyone for a split second. It was rare that she didn't stutter, "You left your Kusanagi." Her hand revealed a long sword.

_So it must be true..._ the team thought. They looked up to the tree she seemed to be talking to. Uchiha Sasuke in the flesh looked down to the small heiress. Was...Sasuke blushing? "T-Thanks, Hinata-chan." He smiled, packing the blade into its protector.

Sai watched Sasuke go back to eating his ramen, taking a seat next to him, further away from Hinata.

Sakura, surprisingly didn't even blush, if anything, she was shocked to see him.

"So tell us how you got Sasuke, Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled, putting down his chopsticks to listen to her story. No offense, but how could she get Sasuke.

The Hyuuga blushed, sitting down next to Sakura, "I was bathing, when Uchiha-san just floated down the river. I'm not quite sure why, but when I found him, his nose was bleeding. It was so much blood, that I just had to..." She looked at Sasuke choke on his ramen, splurting up blood, "Sasuke-san, are you all right?"

Sakura and Naruto sweatdropped. _Stange..._

"SASUKE'S HAVING AN ERRECTION!" Sai pointed out.

**Sai: That was funny!**

**hmfan: Yeah, that was fun to write, but of course, it all depends on what everyone else say. I barely know a what an errection is.**

**Sai: Look it up on wikipedia.**

**hmfan: I learned I can make this actually relate to the actual manga! Well, I have an AU coming up about MySpace. I don't usually go for that, but...hey when you get inspiration, you get inspiration.**

**Sai: Hey, what are you writing?**

**hmfan: Nothing...that reminds me. I might put a lemon, I might put a death, hey, I might even leave this as a oneshot. But right now, **


	2. Chapter 3

**hmfan: Shut up, Sai, I don't feel like hearing your shit!**

**Sai: All I'm saying, is what you proposed is totally girlie!**

**hmfan: It's a fluffy romance.**

**Sai: Slapstick comedy.**

**hmfan: Tch. **

**Sai: Hn.**

**hmfan:blushes: ... :giggles:  
**

**Sai:closes eyes: ...**

**hmfan:glomps Sai: Aw, I can't stay mad at you. I'm glad I have servants like you. (who really belong to Kishimoto, but oh, well)**

**Sai: Whatever, I still can't believe what you've chosen for the Jonin exams. **

**hmfan: Inspiration is inspiration. Hey, can you take me to Burmingame California?**

**Sai: What do I look like?**

**hmfan: An arse. An arse for my arse to sit on. :sits on Sai: I'm queen of the world!!! Oh, and by the way readers, can we all just pretend my math sucks. (even though it doesn't) I don't feel like proportionizing everything to suit your fancy. Sorry... So for now, Hinata's 15. Work from there.**

**Sai: Ouch.**

**hmfan: I'm not that heavy!  
**

**Innocent Life**

_Damn._ Sasuke thought, getting up from his chair. He looked to the left. Then to the right. Then made his way away from his teammates. Sure, he'd missed them while he was away, but not that Sai guy. Yeah, **Sai** was a baka. A pure-breed idiot. An idiot that he wanted nothing to do with. He remembered Sai waking him up from his peaceful dream of the past. Which was rare, counting most of his nightmares.

Sakura dropped her head into her arms, sobbing lightly. Now, we know Naruto hasn't quite grown out of his puerile oblivion, but come on, he knows when a girl feels bad. His arm went around Sakura, pulling her closer, "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" He gave her a grin, wishing for her spirits to rise, "Sasuke is being Sasuke. We should just rejoice the fact that he's returned, right?"

That helped a little, but it wasn't just the fact that Sasuke left. No, she's grown since then. It's her feelings. Her emotional distress of choosing. _Sasuke or Naruto._ She looked to Hinata, who sat there with a big question mark on her forehead. _Hinata...she needs Naruto, but...Sasuke doesn't like me anymore. _Tears came to her eyes. She wanted her friend to be happy as well.

Hinata looked down the streets. Her team wasn't there anymore. Ever since Kurenai had left, her team's meets have been rare, and missions had been heavy. They probably left without her. She sighed, observing her surroundings. She didn't wish to bring this much sorrow to Team 7. Her intents were to make everyone happy.

Sai seemed to be happy. He sat there with a smirk, "Sai-kun, what did I do?" Her voice was that of a child, not the young woman she looked to be.

Although Sai was...Sai, he still respected Hinata's innocence. Well...he was kind of beaten to respect it. (**Sai:** Incident with Neji. :shudders:). But respected none the less. He gave Hinata a smile, "Oh, Sasuke-kun must be...uh...he is...hungry. Yeah." He improvised as he spoke. (**hmfan**: Obviously.)

"Oh, I remember," Hinata held up her finger, she'd read this before in an article, "Uchiha-san probably just hasn't been eating that much while he's been away! Maybe, if I see him later, I'll give him a bento box." She smiled, wondering what she'd make Uchiha-san. He seemed to like ramen, but she always made ramen for Naruto-kun. If she wanted to impress Naruto-kun, she'd need to cook something very special for his best friend. She got up heading to her home, "Bye, Sai-kun, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan! I'll see you soon."

Walking down the lanes, Sasuke was having a hard time coping with his...problem. _This has never happened before. **It's called puberty, Sasuke-chan. **Aw, hell. **Don't 'Aw, hell.' yourself! I'm the side of you **who talked me into beating the Thriller madness snake freak. I know. **Yes, so listen. That feeling wasn't any old feeling. **Then what the hell was it? **A special feeling I'd like to call...the tingle of destiny. **It was more like a...**did I ask me? If I asked myself, I would say so. Now, **_in the midst of this...discussion, he decided to rest in a nearby, random tree. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't one of those pep talks, more like a heavy debate on how important this...tingle was. It's not every day Uchiha Sasuke...tingles.

Meanwhile, Hinata was happily making a special lunch for a special person. _I really do hope Uchiha-san will like this dish. His malnutrition must be really bad to have a nose bleed. _She added a bit more miso to the smoking pot. She wiped her hands on a nearby towel before pouring some water for rice in a bowl, _I wonder if he likes cinnamon dango like I do. _She shrugged picking a red cinnamon bottle.

Neji walked in, sitting down, quietly observing his cousin. A smirk came across his face, "You know I don't like cinnamon." Hinata always enjoyed making him lunch. He questioned why his cousin was so...bubbly today. Just a certain spring to her step as she cooked indicated that something was going right in her life. Contrary to just yesterday.

The heiress nearly dropped the glass bottle, looking to her cousin. She blushed, shaking her head and looking to her fingers. It was just like Neji-niisan to tease her! Always butting in on her personal life. Good thing she was too oblivious to notice his very weird crush. She opened her mouth, "Oh, Neji-niisan, gomen, but this isn't for you."

He quirked an eyebrow. This was...weird. It was either him or Naruto. Naruto already had a designated bento box placed on the table in front of him. _Another person?_ "Then...who?" Let's see...according to the schedule, (hmfan: Jonins rule!) Kiba and Shino had individual missions involving the Snow Country this week. They'd already left. Then...

"Sasuke-kun! He's back. Can you believe it?" her face lit up. This was one of the best things that could ever happen. She was sure to welcome him, "I think Naruto-kun is happy he's back. Although..." she looked down, "I don't know how he feels though. I was thinking...maybe...I could tell him how I feel. I'm pretty sure after Sakura-chan begins dating Uchiha-san, Naruto-kun would want to spend more time with me." She blushed, poking her fingers together, but then immediately turned around to smell that the rice was done.

Neji, being Neji, nodded, letting out a big sigh. Ever since that mission to rescue Gaara-baka had been successfully accomplished, he'd noticed Naruto and Sakura's relationship to be particularly...growing. A lot like his favorite Soap Opera, Hinata just couldn't tell Rober- rather Naruto her feelings. Anime tears came to his eyes _Little Cousin! _"Is that so?" Wait, did she just say Sasuke-kun? He spat out the green tea that was sitting in his mouth, "SASUKE'S BACK!?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU COOKING LUNCH FOR HIM?" If he sounded angry, he wasn't. More like...pissed. A hint of jealousy as well.

Hinata's eyes watered. Did she upset Neji? What could she have said. It's not she did anything bad by cooking Uchiha-san a dish. If anything, it would be a good deed. Uchiha-san looked like he needed food...and possibly a friend. Everything from the way he carried himself to the way his face turned pale worried her, "I-I just w-wanted to b-be nice to him." She looked down.

"Do you know what kind of person he is? An Uchiha! The ultimate trickster in all of the history of Konoha." Neji took a deep breath of the soothing aroma from his tea. The clan head warned Neji not to tell about the legend. It wasn't time yet. Not yet. In fact, that talk might be after **the** talk. He shook his head, "Especially that one. I don't know if you remember, but Sasuke's brother, Itachi," he spat out Itachi's name with bitterness, "killed his entire clan. That's a troubled boy. Even before then, his family never listened to him. They neglected him, and compared him to his brother in the intent to belittle him." His eyes widened. That might not have been the best thing to say. A mental slap could have knocked him cold then.

Her hands clamped together as she sat her wooden spoon down. That was okay with her. It wasn't like they were polar opposites. She'd thought it was much worse, but their pasts...were so similar. With that in mind, Sasuke would be an even better friend than she imagined, "Perfect."

Wise old Neji shook his head, "I still don't know, Hinata. Anyway, you stay away from Sasuke. I'll be sure to alert the guards." He stood up, looking to the door. _You're mature enough, right, Hina?_ A sigh came from his mouth, "I need to get to a mission with the gang." He nodded, walking outside, closing the door.

Hinata was left to a quiet and serene kitchen...

Not so tranquil, was Sasuke-kun's mind currently. It'd been a good few hours, and little did he know, Hinata was looking for him. _I really don't know, Tony. _Let's just say Sasuke's inner's name was Tony. (hmfan: Weirdo. Japanese names are so much better.) _**Look inside you, look beyond. The world around you is not what it seems. **Will you stop it? Hey, I'll think about it. **Love is a heavy concept. **I know for one thing, it's definitely not..._a breeze broke his thoughts. The light breeze brought upon a subtle, but conspicuous aroma. Cinnamon, salmon, and a bit of rice came to his nostrils. Sweet compared to the pile of neko-crap he'd been sitting over.

The window stay open just a few meters away from him, calling for him to come in. He watched in awe as he saw his _hime_ recline in her bed, letting out a cute yawn. She tucked herself into her bed before dozing off for a good night's rest. Although, it wasn't specifically a good night's rest. The midnight moon light shone directly on her face, now screaming for Sasuke to approach.

Falling into temptation, he slowly climbed in and over the futon. She was located on the first floor, right across the hall from the council room. Although, her window was hidden well inside the manor. He noted his surroundings, Sharingan blazing. It looked as if it were a prison. _If she were with me, she could have whatever style room she wanted. _He smiled, looking at her body, but then frowned looking at the scrolls and seals settled everywhere. No color whatsoever. It was just bland. Bland and gray. Definitely not fit for a fifteen year old.

The door creaked open. Sasuke turned around and met eyes with Hyuuga Neji. He prepared himself for a fight, taking the stance and looked up. Neji opened his mouth, "You look especially sexy today, Hina." He blushed falling back, unconscious.

_That was uck. Aren't they cousins._ It felt like he was in a dungeon as he closed the door, giving Hinata and him more privacy. He wasn't going to do anything...wrong. He just wanted to find out somethings. She seemed like an interesting person. Strong, beautiful, polite. A person of great moral value, but of course he's only known her for less than twenty four hours. All the more reason to get to know her.

The door slammed open. This time, revealing a small eleven year old girl. A Hyuuga, looking more like Hinata although in a mini size and totally chibi. No caring glow at all. Just...scary, "What the hell are you doing in onee-chan's room, Uke-baka?" The girl walked in, slamming the door behind her.

Sasuke didn't even think of looking back, "I'm just here." This wasn't the first time they've crossed paths. He remembers her implanting some chip inside his neck, next to his curse mark. He rubbed it, wondering if it was still there and what it was for.

"Oh, sorry, Uke-baka," she smirked, pulling out a few kunais, "let me make it simpler. Why are you in here?" She demanded with such authority. Over the years, Hanabi and her sister have developed a bond. Hanabi was overprotective of her older sister, knowing her heart was more delicate than her own. She's even given in to training with her.

The Uchiha smirked, still not taking even a glimpse back, "I need to be." He closed his eyes, deactivating his Sharingan to calm down. At times, when his Sharingan was on, his curse seal would activate automatically under stress, "I think...she's the one."

**hmfan: Well... what could 'the one' mean? **

**Sai: Can you get off me?**

**hmfan: NO! **

**Sai: Ouch...**

**hmfan: Anyway, shout out to Reona Heartilly! She helped me to understand how to get inspiration. Thank you.**

**Sai: You know the grammar sucks. **

**hmfan: SHUT UP! Oh, is it too much of a surprise? My writing style has changed...a bit. I really hope you can tolerate it. My new rule is Imagination, Elaboration, Organization, Presentation. One goes up the other goes down. That's how it is.**

**Sai: My spleen.**

**hmfan: Believe me, the taser hurts a lot worse. extraordinary.rocker thanks for taking Kaya (an OC from Gaara) off my hands for a bit. I trust you. Next Chap: Fun Day! **


	3. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Hi, beta here. Hmfan said she was grounded, so I uploaded this for her, but it might be a while between now and the next update…really sorry about that. And if this chapter seems watered-down, that's probably due to my meddling. My apologies hmfan. :/**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**hmfan: So happy! I got my Microsoft Word™ back. Cha: fighting pose:**

**Sai: Yeah, yeah. : Scratches back: I'm just glad you got off my back.**

**Hmfan: We're nearing the Jonin exams. I still have a very vague idea on what to do. Sigh… it'll be revealed soon. **

**Sai: What the hell is…-**

**hmfan: SHUSH! I've been doing research on a certain French sport. A little chart for the future…**

**Hayoto, Mamoru, and Kaya are on one team.**

**Jin, Natsume® and Oseye are on another. **

**Shing, Bakure, and Misu are on the last one.**

**Then of course, the troublesome trio consists of Yuneii, Timaya, and the next Uchiha-Hyuuga offspring. If you don't know who these children are, check out my profile. I'm looking for the next Uchiha-Hyuuga offspring; many will enter, one will win. Also, I need some bad guys. I have sort of an idea…but…I think I'd be better off watching Bleach.**

**Sai: grabs popcorn: Fine. Let's just get to my scene.**

**Hmfan: You have no scene. **

**Sai: Of course I have a scene. I'm the humor source. **

**hmfan: No, Naruto is the humor source. Anyway, a synopsis of today's day would be: Training. A visit. Let's see…and some shopping. Later, a…I've said too much.**

**Sai: All I can say is bring it on!**

**hmfan: I'm very sorry, pathway to romance, I hope we can mend our past. I'll give it a try, you know, reading those NaruHina stories you selected. By the way, 'Ue' means someone else's mother/father. **

**Save the Home**

Hanabi jumped back for a second. She'd never heard of such a thing. _Someone likes nee-chan?_ She watched his hand caress her sister's cheek and looked to see him blushing. Now, we all know Hanabi is no fool. In fact, she'd perhaps, once or twice, swooned over that Uchiha. Come on, he was the number one heartthrob. This was weird…watching him, the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, fawn over her sister. "You lie!"

Her body lunged at him. "Hinata…her heart…it's too frail to be toyed with, you gay man whore!" This couldn't be true! Sasuke can't love her sister. That just didn't fit. Her fist was stopped with his hand.

"This isn't your business, girl." He threw her hand to the side, letting her fall. He still shook his palm off, however, letting the pain reside. "I just need to see. I need to know, do you hear me? I've been waiting too long. Way too long, for this hole to be fixed. For a long time, I've needed someone who could make me smile just as my mother did. She…may be the one."

Smart little Hanabi, being a good little girl, got up and left before sending a glare back to the Uchiha. "Uke-baka, even if you two do end up…married…let me make it clear that you will not break her heart, especially not for another man." She closed the door lightly, leaving to the restroom. Okay, yes, Hanabi deeply believed Sasuke was gay. Come on, that was the most logical reasoning as to why he didn't like his fanclub.

Sasuke's eyes were now focused on Hinata's hand. They were holding hands. He cajoled her silently into waking up. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, her eyes slowly opened, revealing a pair of lavender orbs in the midst of white. She turned to the side, just enough to identify who was standing over her. Maybe it was just Neji checking on her again.

But the voice, his voice…his voice didn't sound like Neji's. "What beauty…" he mumbled in a monotone voice, contrary to Neji-niisan's even lower monotone voice. T-Then who is it?

Hinata surprised Sasuke with a huge blow to the stomach. If it was a cloud-nin again, she would have to kill him right away. She couldn't risk any fatalities in the clan. "GET AWAY YOU STUPID CLOUD-NIN! YOU WON'T EVER COME NEAR THIS CLAN AGAIN!" Her 'scream' was too soft to really be heard by anyone. She began closing some of the intruder's chakra holes. Just a few. She'd just risen from sleep, so her accuracy was far from perfect.

"It's Sasuke." He began dodging the slow paced attacks. "Calm down," he warned, getting on top of her bed, standing up, facing her panting figure.

The heiress panted, realizing who she was attacking. "Oh, gomen ne, Uchiha-san. I'm very sorry. I-I didn't know that was you. Please forgive me," she pouted, begging for forgiveness. She'd always been very respectful. Sasuke just replied with a smirk.

She continued babbling only to be cut off. Sasuke got closer to her face, forcing her to fall back on the bed. (**Sai: **Keep in mind the rating, hmfan.) The authoress then looked at the rating to find some kids are watching. She smiled at the children, then continued to write, mumbling a small apology.

Sasuke smirked, bracing himself centimeters above her face. "You seem nice." She could smell his light odor of sweat. He could smell her delightful scent of vanilla. The Uchiha could almost feel the heat from her cheek and vice versa. Now, looking at Sasuke, you wouldn't know how much he was blushing, which was almost as much as the girl who was shaking under him.

"U-U-Uchiha-san, I-I-I...ano…excuse me?" she squeaked out, blushing all over. The heat in her cheeks was causing exhaustion. It wasn't until she spotted her father running upstairs with a handful of guards behind him that she made any move to protest his actions. Inside, she wanted to just let the guards in, but that wouldn't be nice. "M-My f-father, h-he's coming." Her eyes watered.

The avenger jumped back, taking her hand before knocking her out with a small amount of pressure to the neck.

**HINATA POV**

Uchiha-san? What did he do? He wasn't dangerous, I was sure, so I shouldn't have been as scared as I was. Just take a deep breath, that's what I was supposed to do, right? Relax. I sighed once again, scared to open my eyes.

My back felt hard; I must have been sitting against something. My clothes. Yes, they were still on. I should be okay since I felt no pain. The sun was not out. I felt the dampness around me…foggy. It must still have been night…unless…

"You know you can open your eyes now, right?" I slowly opened my eyes to see Uchiha-san looking dead at me. He had a frown on his face as he got up. He walked towards a stone, meters away from me. "Why are you so afraid?" Afraid? I wasn't afraid of Uchiha-san. He seemed to be a very nice person. He had a past, just like I did. Maybe we could both help each other.

I looked up and smiled, "Of course not, Uchiha-san, I do not wish to give that impression. Neji told me…" Uchiha-san didn't seem to want to talk about this subject for some reason. His eyes grew red. Sharingan? Why was he activating Sharingan?

He turned to me. "What did he tell you?" he demanded. Maybe I shouldn't talk about it. It was his clan and all. Looking around, I noticed my surroundings. A single, decorated tombstone lay right in front of me. Activating my Byakugan, I gasped, noticing dozens of tombstones in the area. 'Uchiha.' This must be the Uchiha graveyard that I've heard so much about.

There was a legend about a nice woman. She sat in the window of the main house, watching over her children. Her children, her boys, she'd always love them. Every now and then, you could spot the garden growing food for her family. I've always wanted to visit the benevolent garden, maybe even tend it, and help the mother in the window.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Uchiha-san. "D-Did I say s-something w-wrong? H-He j-just told m-me…" I cleared my throat. I promised myself I wouldn't stutter anymore. "Neji-niisan just told me about your past. He told me n-not…not to trust you because you are an Uchiha. Especially because you're the brother of Itachi, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan; he told me not to talk to you because of the fact that you left, but I feel the need to get to know you. W-Who knows, maybe we can be friends!" A little ahead of myself, but it was worth a shot. The intense look on his face softened as he smiled. I smiled back and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad," I heard him say, rubbing my hair, comfortable at the very least. It felt…right. I jerked back, blushing. Reflecting on my reactions, maybe that was a little more intimate than what I planned. I looked up to see him smirk, but then frown again. "Meet my mother."

'Uchiha Mikoto,' what a beautiful name! Her grave was set apart from the rest. With much splendor, possibly signifying her once lively presence, the grave was covered in flowers and herbs. Some weeds, but…it's the thought that counts, right? I smiled bigger, "Ohayou, Uchiha-ue, I'm honored to be in your presence. I wish I could have known you; your son seems very nice. Sorry, but I don't have anything to offer." I hung my head down low. A bouquet poked me in the shoulder.

Was…was Uchiha-san giving me a gift to give to Uchiha-ue? I blushed, wrapping my fingers lightly around the weeds, sweat-dropping. I wanted to give something more respectful, but this would have to do. "Arigatou, Uchiha-san." I placed the flowers on Uchiha-ue's grave. "I hope you like…flowers, maybe next time I'll share some of mine." I bit my lip. This was harder than I thought it would be. Flashbacks of my own mother came into play.

**NORMAL POV**

The fog was still there, hiding details about each and every one of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke tucked his hands into his pockets, heading to a house not too far down the road. His brother (damn him) taught him a game that he might be able to teach Hinata. It was a game of higher class; being of the Hyuuga clan, she should know it.

"I have something planned," he shouted back.

Hinata seemed puzzled, "What are we going to do today?" She also seemed partially excited. Maybe they could go to the zoo, or even…

"Spar."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somehow, about a half an hour later, Sasuke was dressed in an all dark-blue polo t-shirt and short shorts to go along with it. A big emblem of the Uchiha clan symbol laid smack dab in the middle of his back. Lacking a visor, due to the absence of the sun, he looked at the ground. His hands clutched a special racquet, designed especially for training. Although he wasn't serving.

It turns out Hinata was smarter than she looked. She'd learned tennis at a young age, just as her opponent did. Her hands clutched a neon, lime green ball, as she stared her opponent directly in the eyes. _I will not lose._ On the Hyuuga grounds, they'd use tennis as a form of training. Her style showed off her clan symbol, all beige, with a sleeveless top. The skirt, to Sasuke's pleasure, gave her just enough air to move from one side of the court to another.

"Ready?" Sasuke looked up to see no reply. _**You want more, don't you? **Shut up. I refuse to talk about such an angel in that manner. **Tch. Whatever, pervert. **_The ball, engulfed in a whirlwind of dust, flew towards him. These weren't any old racquets. They were Chakra racquets which could hold the element and transform each serve/return accordingly. Shall I make a chart? Not too long, I got to watch The Boondocks. (no offense to those who hate the show)

Sasuke has fire. He overpowers wind, because wind feeds fire. Hinata has wind. Her advantage is against lightning because the show said so. (Wind can be so powerful, to throw off lightning?) Sasuke has lightning. He can beat water; if you watched Pokemon, you know, water conducts electricity. Keeping in mind that Hinata has power over water, you can see she'll have the edge of extinguishing the flames. It's a circle. Yeah, a circle. Summing it up, Hinata kind of has the ultimate advantage in terms of elements. Unless I make her dumb, which I won't, she should pick up on a strategy of some sort. It really is balanced if you think about it.

Back to the game, Sasuke hit the ball back in a fiery swirl. The flames were twice the normal size. The power and intensity in one blow was enough to score a point. "Looks like a winner." He stood there, thinking she couldn't possibly return a shot like that. There were only seconds until the ball would bounce once on her side, then onto the…He only heard it bounce once when it came flying back in a foggy ball of steam.

_She can manipulate water as well? _He got to his feet, realizing this was more than he'd expected. The wet, steamy ball collided with his racquet, conducting an electrical current towards Hinata. _Can't believe she was able to return it with that leverage. **I can't believe she was able to return it with that bounce. **_

Immediately activating her Byakugan, she swung towards the position of the ball. It was incredibly hard to focus on where the small neon thing was, but once she smoothly made her way over there, the ball lightly bounced off her racquet in a swift whirlwind to the other side of the net. This was no leisurely game for her. Whenever the Hyuugas had their tennis matches, Hinata was sure to do her best.

Sasuke soon had to step his game up a little further by activating his bloodline ability. Sure, he had the strength and the speed to beat her. In fact, the only two disadvantages he had were his alertness and other four senses. The Sharingan would make it even easier…he had thought. There was a drawback to that as well. His alertness would decrease greatly, forcing him to only focus on one thing…the ball. He attempted to spot the ball.

Little did he know, the death of him would be…

Sasuke…

Sasuke-kun…

SASUKE!!! Wake up, you're going to…never mind. Let's let him drool in a humorous fashion to heighten the comedic appeal of the story.

_**Oh, Kami, look at that! **Dear, Kami, this is bad. **What do you mean 'bad'? **_Her sweat. Was that her sweat leaking down her forehead to her…her…Hinata caught him looking for a second, blushing. _Damn, she saw me. _He looked away, forgetting about the…ball. It hit him smack dab in the middle of his forehead.

'15-love,' that's what the score was. Hinata scored the first point as server; Sasuke, by default, loser. Neither spectator nor human could see that Hinata had this game won from the beginning. Any revelation of…cough…skin would lead to a rout. In this case, a ball to the head as well would play some part. When will men ever learn? Keep your eye on the ball, Sasuke-kun.

Well, not that he was complaining, now. Poor Hyuuga Hinata ran up to the ero-baka. Taking out a first-aid kit, she found gauze and alcohol to apply to the bruise. It had been hit so hard, blood leaked from his forehead. "Uchiha-san, you're bleeding!" Putting a small amount of water to wash away the blood, all she had to do now was alcohol it down, "It looks like you received a cut as well, so I will need to just put a little alcohol on it. It might hurt at first, but that should be it."

Sasuke smiled, looking up at her preparing the alcohol. The late winter breeze felt perfect, for in her presence, he felt warm. It lightly blew her hair over her shoulders making her look…e_ven sexier...what a smile. Beautiful and untouched, pure. Not only does she have the looks, but the compassion of a mother as well. **HOLY SHIT!!! **_Anime tears came pouring from Tony's (inner Sasuke's) eyes. The alcohol, it BURNS!!! In reality, Sasuke's eyebrow just twitched. The pain subsided in a few seconds, and after Hinata wrapped his head in bandages, he got up.

"Arigatou," he mumbled, facing away from the Hyuuga in embarrassment. His pride had been soiled. However, he wasn't sorry for looking, he was sorry that he got caught. Hinata, on the other hand, had forgotten about the entire event and had moved on to picking up the tennis racquets and balls. "I think we're finished for today. We'll be training in different sports every day. At the end of the week, tennis will be the test. I personally think we both can benefit from this exercise." He threw his hand up, waving goodbye.

Hinata still had something on her mind. "Uchiha-san," he turned back, "the garden. The garden that everyone talks about, is it real?" She held her hands on her chest, anticipating the answer. Her father rarely let her tend to her garden, but she loved botany. Her specialty was finding herbs to create her own herbal medicine.

The Uchiha spoke, in a low monotone voice, so flat, yet filled with emotion. His thoughts flashed back to his mother, but then he looked at Hinata. "I haven't been there in a while." That was his mother's favorite thing—to tend to the crops in the backyard. "My mother used to plant crops for us. My brother…he never helped, but I helped all the time. I especially loved the green tomatoes. We would fry them and feed them to the rest of our clan. She always made the biggest dinners with her garden." He sighed, walking towards his house, motioning for her to follow him.

None of the two spoke a word. They had to pass through the vacant house to get to the garden. Hinata was appalled by what she saw. There had been dishes stacked since who knows when. The couch had dozens of rats and rodents residing within and there'd been mold inside almost every room. How could someone live like this? She opened her mouth, wanting to question, but then shut her mouth. _That would be rude._ She could hurt his feelings. If she wanted to be friends with him, then she would need to be even more respectful than usual.

The door opened, not to a wonderful and spectacular garden, but a botanic graveyard. Animals were burrowing within the trees and the koi fish were long past gone. There was green algae everywhere and the crops and rice were long past soiled into the ground. _Oh my,_ Hinata thought, holding her fingers up to her lips, _Uchiha-san must be crushed._ She looked to see his expression. Depressed. Empty. Alone. _I need to help him!_ She swung her arms around him, resting her head on his neck. "Uchiha-san, I didn't know you were living in these conditions. I'll try my best to help you." Tears were pouring from her eyes to his shoulder.

Sasuke stood there, nearly embracing the hug by patting her on the back. It hurt to see all his mother's hard work down the drain. It was hard as hell just remembering to water the plants and feed the fish. Even the Zen garden was filled with worms. Who knew it was that hard to rake gravel? A single tear went down his face. _Mom, I'm sorry._ He nodded to himself, but then to Hinata's offer. A smirk wiped across his face. "First, you have to make me breakfast."

Hinata's eyebrow twitched. In that nasty kitchen? She sighed. Cleaning as she worked wouldn't hurt. She wiped her eyes on his shirt, releasing him. "Gomen, Uchiha-san. I would be honored to cook you breakfast." She smiled, opening the door to the house.

_Eggs, ham, and maybe a light serving of miso soup… _she gasped remembering the bento box she had prepared. Oh, it was probably too old. She sighed, she'd put too much work into those dishes to end up having no one enjoy it. To her dismay, she opened the refrigerator to find a colony of various insects and rodents. "Uchiha-san, I think we need to go shopping."

Sasuke walked in behind her with a disgusted look. "Why…oh…" he blushed at how trashy the place was. It wasn't his fault, though. He'd been gone for three years. Who knew what could have grown in that amount of time? Apparently, three generations of chinchillas. He looked around the rest of the house. _**How dare you bring your future wife into your shitty home? **Who's talking matrimony? **So you'd rather do it pre-marital? **Who's talking sex? **Dumbass, no one is talking, we're just thinking! **_He looked sideways at Hinata's rear as she crouched down. _What do you think I should do? **First, stop talking to yourself, then, take her out on a 'shopping date'. Remember how Mom always loved to shop? This girl isn't far off, maybe we should take her.**_

Hinata coughed, getting away from the almost toxic fumes. "Ahem…" she blushed, looking at him gaze out the window. He looked up hearing her clear her throat. _He does look awfully skinny. I need to get some food in him quickly before he passes out. _"Uchiha-san, I'm worried. I don't want you to get sick. Sai-kun said"—why did she call Sai, 'Sai-**kun**'?—"you hadn't eaten in a while. He suggested I cook for you."

The Uchiha frowned, pretending to wave it off. _Damn that bastard._ He blushed; _she's actually worried about me. **Hell yeah!!! This is your chance. **_"Hn." He grunted to himself, wiping off his blush with a smirk, "Well, Hyuuga, if you're so worried about me, how about you take me out?" He got closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. (**hmfan:** Poor Sasuke just doesn't know what intimacy is. Do you know how close is too close, Sasuke?)

Hinata blushed madly. "Uchiha-san…I…" Why was he doing this? From what she knew, Uchiha-san was a quiet person who kept to himself. A lot like her, but what was this side? Oh, Hina-chan, this is his perverted side peeking out. As he grows it will begin to peek out little by little. Speaking of peeking out, "Ano, w-what do y-you mean…out?" She looked up, stuttering and blushing his heart out. It was cute, to say the least.

"Are you deaf?" he whispered, lying his head on her shoulder. "I said take me on a date." He smirked against her bare shoulders. He obsessed over the curves the tennis outfit revealed. Putting on his husky, so-called sexy voice, he muttered, "You are different, a special **friend** I wouldn't mind getting to know." He let out a light purr, stroking her arm. "I've been lonely, Hyuuga, I need someone like you. A **friend**."

Hinata smiled. _A friend?_ She sighed in relief. _A special friend._ The blush went away, but then returned. "A-A f-friendly date?" She'd heard of this. Shino and Kiba always took her out on friendly dates because they were friends. Nothing else.

"No." _She doesn't get it._ Sasuke sweatdropped, letting go of Hinata. "Hn." He stepped out the door, feeling the sunlight on his eyes, and looked back. "We're going to shop. You can buy whatever you like: clothes, jewelry, and furniture. In case you didn't know, you're going to help me bring this place back. Everyday we'll work to bring the garden back, make it a home. In the morning we'll train, then we'll go shopping. At night, you can sleep here if you'd like. I don't mind."

She nodded. It was still dark outside. Darkness frightened her, so she clutched onto Sasuke's sleeve, following him outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It'd been some time since the couple…or rather, friends, set out to shop. Hinata hadn't abused her power. But Sasuke wanted her to abuse her power. He wanted to show off that he could support them. If there ever were a 'them,' that is, he'd be sure to spoil her.

Sasuke had already been loading the dolly with copious amounts of furniture. There were tools for renovating the entire manor. Well, at least Sasuke's old house. There were light and dark colors of both teen's tastes. Seeds for the garden. Clothes for Hinata. Clothes for Sasuke. Enough groceries to last a good while. Appliances.

Unfortunately, Sasuke had lost his cool ordering jewelry for Hinata. He held the poor man by the collar, "I SAID TOPAZ, NOT SAPPHIRE. A TOPAZ, GOLD NECKLACE! WHAT THE HELL CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT TOPAZ, YOU BASTARD!!!" Hinata blushed. She saw no reason to make a scene.

"Uchiha-san…please…" Hinata held her hands together, watching the dolly. Kakashi-kun looked up at the two. He tucked away his book, walking towards the cash register.

His 'girlfriend' was none other than the little Hyuuga from down the lane. A real charmer indeed. He grinned. Almost perfect for Sasuke-chan. She didn't talk much and wasn't a part of any fanclub, except little Naru-chan's. Other than that, he was in the mood to bug Sasuke. "You know, Sasuke-chan, you shouldn't yell at the poor costumer. It's not nice." He lifted the poor sales clerk from Sasuke's grip, sitting him down.

Sasuke looked up in horror. **_OH, KAMI, NO!_** The damn bastard had found him. "What the hell are you doing here?" The Uchiha activated his Sharingan. Kakashi grinned, watching Hinata come up to his side. Sasuke saw his grin and turned away, hiding his blush. There just had to be something he could—Kakashi-kun busted out in a fit of giggles…and snickers…and giggles again. It got to the point where he had to clutch his stomach.

Hinata looked at Kakashi. _Is Hatake-senpai alright?_ She looked at Sasuke's disgusted face. "Uchiha-san, what is Hatake-senpai laughing about? What's so funny?" She pleaded to know, tugging on his shirt like a little girl.

As if anything could get worse, Iruka came in with a pair of scrolls as well. "Oh, there you are, Sasuke-chan, Hinata-chan. Wait…" he looked at Kakashi laughing uncontrollably. He looked at Hinata by Sasuke's side. _I've never seen those two this close, let alone together. Maybe once…yeah, once. _

"Sasuke has a girlfriend! Sasuke has a girlfriend!" Kakashi taunted, as he continued laughing, and Iruka joined in, although lighter than Kakashi.

After about five minutes of laughter, the two were embarrassed and attempted to leave. Iruka looked up. "Sorry, guys." He scratched the back of his neck. "Hokage-sama wishes for you two to participate in the Jonin Exams."

"Personality Test?"

**---------------------------------**

**hmfan: Not much effort. Sorry. That's just the first part of the Jonin Exams. People seemed to like the role playing. I'm thinking mock-murder mystery on a deserted island where they'll have to build up with nothing with the clothes on their backs.**

**Sai: Talk about crappy.**

**hmfan: I wished to put more humor, but I need to keep the storyline.**

**Sai: I'm bored. **

**hmfan: Say, Subject 32, feel free to give your opinion! I'll be happy to hear you talk with us. Yeah, I got a beta. My spell checker blew out somehow, so I need some help. THANKS A BILLION!!!**

**Sai: Livin up this hell hole. **

**Subject 32: Actually, I was rooting for the desert island choice…so this could be cool.**

**hmfan: Like I said earlier, it would be wise to help me. PLEASE! I need an Uchiha-Hyuuga child. Just one, then some ideas for villans. (tilts head) Sai-kun, did you eat all of the onigiri? (looks at empty plate) **

**Sai: Uh…(stuffed mouth) no. (runs away)**

**hmfan: Not so fast, (tasers Sai to the ground) you damn bastard. Don't forget, Next Chapter: Cast Away- Beginning the Jonin Exams**


	4. Don't read this chapter

**hmfan24: Hey. It's me. You know… I'm breaking out with a hit and if this gets to you without being edited I'm so sorry. It means I didn't have time. **

**Sai: What's going to happen this chapter?**

**hmfan24: Well, we're going to start developing relationships. They won't really 'start' the test yet. We'll see Kakashi and the older people. I also decided to retire Tony. He began to get old to me. I love monotony, but I felt it very necessary to exclude him.**

**Sai: Well you suck! **

**hmfan: I think you'll be pleased by the pairings…especially if I throw a little Yaoi fluff in there. :shuffles cards: Speed?**

**Sai: What:glares; pushes cards to the floor: You wouldn't…**

**hmfan: I would, but I guess you want to play 52 pick up. Look, I'm not going**

**Sai: No! I'm talking about the Yaoi.**

**hmfan: Feature Presentation. **

**Dedicated to Subject 32! Thank you so much for your translation (from the improper spelling/grammar I'm using.) In fact, I'll give you a request…anything. **

**Baby Boombostics: Select Detect Protect**

We meet the two, analysing the scroll refering to the Jonin Exams. As usual there are three parts. One educational. One survival. One spontaneous. Usually in that order, but in this case, spontaneos seems to come first.

"No, Sasuke-chan, Sex-Ed." Kakashi shook his head and said in a psychiatrist-like voice. It was written in someone else's handwriting. Chicken Scracth.

Iruka smiled, "It's for the Jonin Exams which must remain a secret." He smiled behind his glasses, "Since we can't trust any two people alone, we need to lay down some ground rules." He rubbed his neck, how embarrassing.

Hinata didn't want to look up at all. Sasuke was five seconds from killing both of them. What did they mean "ground rules". What are they going to do that they need to know about "waiting".

"You see, Sasuke-chan, your body is…" at that secound Sasuke took Hinata's hand and ran out the building. There was no way they would let his Hinata-hime be faced with that type of information. Just imagine how much her mind would be soiled.

_Why is Sasuke so sweaty, _"Senpai," she made him stop immediately. So suddenly in fact, that she tumbled on top of him, their faces nearly touching. Blushes on both of their faces, Sasuke couldn't move… couldn't speak. There couldn't be anything in the world that could interfere with this moment.

_Hinata's eyes are actually light lavender. Her hair is dark indigo…her blush…a deep pink. It suits her pale face. _He sat there, loving the silence. How odd…it's comfortable.

She closed her eyes and he frowned. _We're so close, yet I don't feel uncomfortable. I feel at home, but he can't feel the same way. He likes Sakura. He was meant to be with Sakura and I with Naruto. I'm probably embarrasing him. _Her eyes opened when he saw him roll to his side and wrap his right arm around her waist. He then frowned, "You're usually insecure. You seemed insecure back there."

"I-I was afraid you were insecure standing next to me. I'm sorry." A loud whistle was heard.

Anko stood above them, "Violation of Section 350 Paragraph 2! Stick to your **game rule** by not touching. Remember, the **game rule** is to wait 'til marriage." She looked towards the crowd as they nodded.

It seemed like the smoke cleared, the rest of the Rookie 9 (plus Sai) stood around. Naruto held his finger up, "Sasuke, I didn't know you were dating Hinata!"

As quick as she could, Hinata jumped out of Sasuke's arms. If there was a time for someone to save her, it would be now. She looked at Sasuke's glare at Naruto.

Sai snickered, "Sasuke, you dog!" He pulled an invisible train whistle, "Ahooga!" He cheered, very out of character. (it'll be explained later)

Hinata curled up, "…Sai-kun." Tears welled in her eyes; she turned her head, looking away.

Sai frowned, realizing he'd hurt her. _Hinako…_he shook his head They were so similar, he walked up to her, placing his hand on her head, "Don't cry, ni-chan, I'll protect you from that pervert." He smirked, hugging Hinata.

Sasuke glared at Anko, "They're touching." He said with a hint of jealousy.

Anko held up a taunting finger, "He used the passionless term ni-chan, establishing a brother-sister relationship at the beginning." She smirked, nodding to Sai, "Now, if you will all come inside, we can begin." He caressed her face behind her back.

Fortunately, Sasuke snatched her hand, and followed. Hinata just didn't get it, Sai didn't mean any harm. She kept a puzzled face without saying anything.

Sakura didn't get it either. Sasuke didn't even speak to her. They'd been teammates. It seems like the only person he's paid attention to was Hinata, "It's like we never even met." The Chunin exams. The bells. The...thank you. Now that he's back, is he still thankful?

Ino happened to be near and over hear Sakura's mumble, "Sakura-chan," she started, "you're jealous aren't you?" She chuckled, "And to think I was first jealous of you. Now, we're both jealous of Hinata of all people." She nodded ahead, "But it's funny." Naruto laughed along with Shikamaru at Kiba's blush, "She pays no attention to Sasuke."

The pink-haired kunoichi decided not to speak. After Sasuke left, she had started to settle for Naruto. Just because he was there for her. And her and Ino's friendship had began to get on good ends. Naruto seemed to fit, but now Sasuke was in the picture again. Soon enough it would be just like old times.

"But...how can you get mad at her? She's never meant any harm. If anything, you would get mad at her for liking Naruto. Not for being attractive to Sasuke." She left ahead, and was handed a cool looking journal and sent to an assigned seat, just as everyone was.

Sasuke stood defensively in front of Hinata, not even letting her team near her. Sai stood in the opposite corner, torturing Kiba with gossip, "You know what I heard..." he whispered something with the words pregnant, Hinata, father and Sasuke in the same sentence.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke, "Hi, Sasuke-kun," she blushed trying to keep composure. After 3 years his glare still was dreamy, "How are you and Hinata?"

Hinata smiled, out of she wasn't really friends with Sakura, but she knew how much she liked Sasuke, "Sasuke decided to train me. That's all. I'm sure you could train with us as well, right, Sasuke?" She smiled up towards her one-sided lover.

"No." He looked towards Sakura, "We're doing intense training alone. You'd only get in the way." His focus turned to Shino, who managed to make eye-contact with him.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun, Team 7 could get together sometime and catch-up," Sakura smiled, but then frowned at Sasuke's glare.

The Uchiha shook his head. Hinata grabbed Sasuke's sleeve. Sasuke sent one more glare at Sakura to get her to buzz off. She finally did, leaving the two alone, "Hai?"

"Uchiha-san," she furrowed her eyebrows, Sasuke ignored his own blush, "do you have a crush on Sakura-chan?" Sasuke wanted to gag, but he just scoffed as a response, letting out a small, 'Hn.' She frowned, "But Sasuke, she really does love you." Hinata understands how Sakura feels about Sasuke. She feels the same about Naruto. Sasuke shrugged, knowing to himself that she'd always loved Naruto. "Well, who do you want to revive your clan with?"

Sasuke widened his eyes. If they were "friends", he should feel comfortable telling her the truth, "I'd revive the Uchihas with someone like you." _That's smooth, Sasuke. Not too subtle, not to obvious. _

Hinata tilted her head, "W-What do you mean?" Right then it seemed Sasuke lost control. No, he was still mellow, but out of character for him.

He pictured all the children they could have. How beautiful. How strong. How perfect. They would be seen as the perfect couple, and they would all have a wonderful life. He turned around and hovered his mouth over her ear. It attracted attention and sent Sakura to the restroom. And then...the making of the family would be grand. His nose began to bleed slightly, "Yet, for now, I must remain your sensei."

"HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE, SASU-GAY!!!" Kiba was held back by Sai and Shikamaru.

"Sit." Kakashi entered, and sat on the desk with a remote in his hand, "I'm supposed to let you all view a movie." There was only one person clapping, "A movie directed by one of my favorites, Jiraiya." There was clamor, "Don't worry, it's rated PG-13." (just as this story is)

Jiraiya came on the TV screen, "Hi, boys and girls. Ever wonder what your parents did to bring you into the world.

19 and a half long-ass minutes later...

Sai was snickering to himself.

Chouji's chips were on the floor.

Kiba couldn't get his nails out of the desk.

Sakura had tears in her eyes as she looked at Sasuke.

Shino took his glasses off.

Shikamaru couldn't go to sleep.

Ino covered up her body.

Naruto was hiding under the desk.

Sasuke smirked, eying Hinata.

Hinata blushed, half way passed out.

"Wow," Kakashi picked his book back from off of the table, "well, maybe I should have put the girls in a separate room..." He saw there was no response, "Um...so," he picked on his favorite student, "Sasuke, what's your rule about sex?"

Sasuke cringed on the inside, "I'll do it when I want." The class laughed. Well most, "There will only be one girl."

Kakashi smiled, but then frowned beneath his mask, "Come, Sasuke. Um...Sai...and...Hinata." He came up with a script.

"I can't believe this..." Hinata mumbled under her breath. It was uncomfortable enough already.

"These three are going to demonstrate what it is to go past the point of 'just friends'. Of course, Sasuke will be the bad guy." the class snickered.

* * *

**hmfan: Pretty short, review if you really like it. If not, then be patient, I'll try to re-do it. To me it's too short. Um...thank you for reading it. Cope with me. School just began. I don't know how long I'll be away. And now thanks to this stupid system, I needed to post it.  
**


	5. Right Here

**hmfan: Ahaha! Good to be back, surely.**

**Sai: Poof.**

**hmfan: Yay! I get to talk to Sai again. Hiya.**

**Sai: Why the good mood? Didn't you go through an emotional period?**

**hmfan: Yeah...but I'm older now, so it's different. I'd like to make an announcement. The last chapter doesn't count, but I hate deleting mah shit. In fact, I'd like to scratch the whole Jounin Exams ordeal. I forgot where I was going with that.**

**Sai: Maybe it's for the best...**

**hmfan: I'm apologize for making Hinata a bit airheaded like Tohru Honda of Fruits Basket. To keep to my word, I'll have to continue that character for her. Not as great, I hope. Now I have a thing for SaiHina. Deviantart inspired me.**

**Sai: Yay? Am I good cop or bad cop?**

**hmfan: You'll see. Anyway, I lost my beta's email, so I'm going to shoot for this without anything done to it. So remember, disregard the last chapter, and continue from the chapter before then.**

**Right Here**

Sasuke cracked his neck, and looked up to the sky. "Kakashi, leave, now." This wasn't the first time he'd taunted him like this. Anytime Sasuke slipped up and acted like a normal human being, there would surely be someone to make note of it. He put his hands in his pockets, "Hinata's tagging along with errands."

"But," he playfully looked hurt, "you never invited me shopping." The older Kakashi gets the younger he seems. No longer does he hold up the cool demeanor Sasuke's trying to keep right now. He's just as playful as ever.

This outing was officially a bad idea.

Hinata waved, "Hi, Kakashi-sensei, are you shopping as well?"

He forgot about her. This taunting would only hurt poor Hinata, "Uh," he looked to the side, nervously, "yeah. I'm just playing with Sasuke-chan. It's not every day he's out and about like this." With that he left and couldn't bring himself to face her again.

"Odd, don't you think, Sasuke?" she looked up to him, who couldn't look at her for some reason.

--

Sai sat atop a roof in the middle of the village's shopping center. He'd been watch the Uchiha's actions. The way he reacted to Hinata's presence. Was it only obvious to himself that Sasuke was acting a little over protective for Hinata. Maybe it was because he'd been watching Hinata for to long. Sai was the one to know. "I didn't want to be that type of guy."

"I'll teach you how to use senbons, Uchiha-san." she said, smiling to Sasuke.

Sasuke was taken off guard by her smile. "You have to tell me when you smile like that!" Sai imagined him saying, but didn't hear exactly what he said.

He smirked, "What type of front is this? She must know what that Uchiha is up to by now." The innocence of a sole person amused him so. Why is it their relationship leaves him unsatisfied? He anticipates her leaving after a short "Hello". Unlike Sasuke, infratuation never began with, "She's hot, cute, and loving, I want her." It was more like, "My body says yes." After that, feelings wrote themselves.

No longer did he feel the need to watch them, but couldn't help to watch her, "Her eyes." His painting was of the couple. Well, his current one was. Within the tablet were imaginary pornographic sketches depicting what is under various women's clothing. With his ability, who wouldn't?

After a while, he noticed the couple deciding to take a break at the ramen bar. "Time to stop by." He made a handsign to teleport over to the bar. "Hi, Hinata-hime in all your beauty." He mocked Lee's flattery towards Sakura with Hinata often.

"..." said Sasuke, glaring over to Sai.

"..." said Sai raising an eyebrow back to Sasuke.

"..." said Sasuke glaring harder as though he were trying to pierce through Sai's presence.

"..." said Sai raising his head a bit.

"..." said Hinata, sick of this staring contest.

"Hinata would you like to pose for me, in the river?" Sai asked, rather politely. He smirked over to Sasuke and continued, "All you need is a bathing suit since you'll be in the water."

She blushed, like she always did with Sai, "I don't really like swim suits."

His face was so plain, "That's fine, you can come naked. Your body is perfect for the picture."

How could he be serious? Hinata was flustered, "Thank you Sai, but you should probably ask Ino."

"..." said Sasuke, basically declaring Sai's death ahead of time.

"..." said Sai, defending his right to ask her.

Sai covered this up with an invitation, "It's a group thing. I already asked Ino and Sakura. They both agreed to pose at a party for Sasuke." He lied for a good cause. Neither of the suspected anything by the looks of it. "By the river, of course." Hinata still looked skeptical. Sai, fortunately (?), knew this to his advantage. He held her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, softly kissing it, "I couldn't let a vision like you get away from me." He whispered so she could hear, and of course Sasuke.

"I'm done eating, Hinata."

"Sure." she answered to Sai.

He embraced her, "It means a lot to me."

The heat rushing to her face caused her to faint. "Sai's so weird," she thought.

Sai began to shake her, "Hinata? Did I squeeze to hard?" he looked over to Sasuke who seemed to have a murderous glint in his eyes. His regret was genuine. There was little he was truly regretful for as well.

"Great, you just ruined our date." Sasuke said, communicating without words.

"Date?" Sai said back without words.

"I said day."

"No. Are you dating Hinata?"

"Absolutely not."

"You want her?"

"No."

"How bad?" Sai couldn't believe he'd silently lie to himself.

"I don't want her."

"Your boner?"

"You look at my dick?" Not that Sasuke was particularly curious about Sai's notation.

"Your nose was bleeding profusely."

"I don't want to retort to that."

"I want her."

"What?" Sasuke wouldn't believe this, so he said it out loud.

"I want her." Sai said clearly with words.

"In what ways?"

"In her ways."

"She's going to revive my clan."

"Is that all you have to think about? You need to read up on some erotia. It's more productive than you think."

"There's no one other than her for me."

"Take this." he ripped out a few pages of his tablet and handed them over to Sasuke, "Let your mind reel." He teleported back to his original spot with that, leaving Hinata in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking, "But I think I love her."

**hmfan: This story, I plan, will be very long.**

**Sai: As long as my -...**

**hmfan: Shhh, mostly girls read SasuHina. That'd be profane.**

**Sai: I thought you said SaiHina!**

**hmfan: In a triangle for like two chapters more, but I plan to write on this story forever. This is relativly short, but I just submitted a longass update to my beta. Today's my birthday. I'm tired.**

**Sai: Fifteen?**

**hmfan: Yeah, a year younger than Naruto kids.**


End file.
